Minecraft, the First Venture
by redwind777
Summary: A mysterious man finds himself in a new, blocky world. Will he be able to find shelter? Protect himself from the monsters? Keep his sanity intact? Read and follow his journey, his First venture into Minecraft..
1. Chapter 1

Minecraft, the First Venture Chapter 1 Lego land..?

The Blocky man laid softly upon the yellow sand, his mind in a haze. He was awoken by the "Baaaahhh" of a sheep. He adjusted his body uncomfortably. His eyes Slowly opened, the bright sunlight shining into his eyelids. Letting out a large yawn, he stood himself up. "W-Wher am i..?" He asked himself, survaying the strange area. He was standing on sand, but his body didnt sink into it. There was a Small pond of water next to him. The water seemed motionless, as if time had stopped for it. There was a small forest towards his left, and a large mountain range far out to the north, barely breaking upon the horizen. Turning himself around, he saw the Ocean. It went far and he couldent see any islands out there. The mans face was slapped with fear, and he was absolutely terrified of this new land. He Paced around the sand,  
"What am i going to do..." He said to himself.

Whilst in his confusion, the Man found a tree in his path. Angered by this tree, he let all of his anger, spite, and fear into it. Bashing his hands roughly into the tree, untill he found himself falling down into the ground. "What?" He asked, and he found the area where he was punching the tree..  
It was gone! Picking up the log cautiously, he inspected it. It seemed hard, and wasnt worn at all. Why did it break so easily? Throwing this though to the wind, he put the log into his largly spread out Backpack that was there to his suprise. "well, this wood may come in handy if i want to survive.."  
The man muttered to himself. He began bashing at the rest of the tree untill he had stirpped it of its wood compleatly. Only 6 logs had been gathered "I think im going to need more.." he said to himself. His endvors of stripping the forest of logs were a success, and he left with 16 logs.  
He had also found it was easier to use them if he refined the wood, and then he was left with a sturdy stack of 64 pieces. All of the planks fit into one pocket of his backpack. He wiped his sweat off, looking up to the sun. "It looks like.. high noon.. Id better find some shelter." He set off towards the mountains, hoping to find some cave, or crevice he could seek refuge in. He walked what looked like it should be miles, but it only felt like it took about 3 minutes. The Montains were what looked like hundreds of blocks high. Spying around, he see's a few small crevices in the mountain, but nothing big enough to make a home. "Uhg...its going to be night soon, and i have no shelter!" He yelled out. Serching around the backside of the mountain,  
he finds a Crevice, barely big enough for him. He quickly glance at the sky, and the sun was about to se. "Nnhgg...It will have to do!" He yelled, as he hastily made his shelter, and the sun setting to fast. He set the wood down hastily, and it seems that it wasnt affected by gravity. With too little time to think about that. Soon, his Makeshift house was finished, and the Sun had set. Now all he had was a few sticks, and the loud moaning of the creatures of Night...

Authors Notes: WELLL My First ever Fan-Fic (If you can even call it that) Besure to give me some good Advice if youve got it, and if you want more, More is on the way! :D


	2. Chapter 2

-

Minecraft, the First Venture Chapter 2 The relentless Night.

The moaning of the undead hordes just outside the mans newfound shelter penetrated deep into his sainity. His head pounded in tune with the banging on his walls. In this new world, he knows not if these things will destroy his shelter, so he knew he had to act fast. Scrambling upon the rocky floor, he hastily took some wood, atttemping to sharpen the ends to the best of his ability, and attatching it to the stick. In the end, he had a scantily clad sword,  
beat up and un even. "T'will have to do." He said to himself, trying to calm down. Carefully, he removed the block fom which he heard the least moaning.

Immidiatly, the arms of a large mob of zombies sprung into his shelter, intruding upon his 'humble' abode. He fell back, avoiding the arms of the undead. His sword flying to back of his shelter. He crawled nervously over to it, picking it up. he kept his eyes locked on the intruding arms. a small trot to the opening and he held the sword high above his head. He played out a scenario, will the arms just come off? Will the sword bluntly hit the arms, doing nothing to the undead? Without a doubt, he had to try. "Flee my home, undead scurge!" He yelled out, swinging the wooden sword down upon the zombie menace.  
He saw the arms glow red, and he knew he had done something. The zombie recoiled, but his instincs flung him back upon the opening. "Fiend!" The man yelled once again. He swung his sword, hitting the fiend of the night. He felt his sword getting weaker, as if he had some bond with it. Chips were falling off of it with every swing upon the zombie. Finally, he swung once more with all his might, the Monster burst into dust, leaving behind feathers. The Man stumbled to the ground, gasping for air. "W-" he muttered, trying to catch his breath. He reached out of the shelter, graping the single feather. "This is...useless"  
He muttered. "But ive got room." He asaid, slipping it into his pocket for safe keep. The man layed a few dirt pieces onto the ground, laying on it softly.  
"If i can make a sword...i could make alot of tools too..." He mumbled. He rubbed his left hand lightly upon the rock on the ground. "Like a...  
Hammer to smash this rick...no...a..a pickaxe!" He yelled out in excitment. He scrabmbled to his item sack that he left over in the corner of the room,  
taking out some wood. "Ill make a crafting bench" He said. After creating the bench, he layed his wood and sticks on it, thinking of what to make.  
"Ahh, if i put the wood like this..." He mumbled, scattering the wood around his bench. In no time, he had made a new sword, a pickaxe, a hatchet,  
and a spade. "This will do nicly." He said with a smile. He found his feather laying down upon his bench. He took it, tucking it safly and soundly away in his ear. "Good luck" he said to himself, lying back down on the Dirt. "Tomoroow, i find a new home..."

TO BE CONTINUED~

Authors Notes: Well, this one sheeeeeer was procrastinated over the day, but it was REALLY fun to make!  
I really hope you guys like this one, and ill make another one soon, even if you hate it! Kthnx~ 


	3. Chapter 3

-

Minecraft, The first Venture.  
Chapter 3 "it was just a dream man.."

He awoke with a jolt, a bead of sweat cautiously running down his face. "Wh-" He started. Letting out a large sigh, falling back onto the dirt,  
he told himself. "It was just a dream man.." He wiped the sweat from his face, getting off of the dirt. "But it seemed so...real.." He shook his head "Im just crazy. Im in some wierd world, I just have to keep a calm head." He said, but if he only knew more about his dream of the red covered world.  
He picked up his backpack, tightly securing it around his arms. He took out a new wooden sword, cautiously making an opening in the shelter.  
The sun blazed through the path, causing the man to cover his eyes. Stepping out further, he survayed the area. There was a group of sheep of to the South, where he came from. There were a couple chickens fluttering around the area, and a pig oinking the day away to the north."well, theres not much to go on..." He said to himself. Adjusting his back pack, he made his way up north. There was a bit of a pond after walking for about 10 minutes.  
He set his backpack down upon the soft sand beside him. His ran his fingers through the sand, making a soft hissing ish sound. But as he picked his hands up, the hissing didnt stop. It got louder and louder, untill it felt like it was right behind him. He turned around, only to be met by a abomination of life, its green skin and horrified face a fingers distance away from him. The hissing sound continued, and the monster grew 3 sizes. "oh sh-" the man started, before he was blown away by an explosion the size of a stack of TNT. He flew back, landing in the water. His body ached,  
and he felt like her was going to pass out. He got up, the water sloshing around as he moved. "what..." He muttered. There was a crater where he the monster once stood."That thing was creeping on me.." He said, a lightbulb going off in his head. "I guess its called a creeper." He said,  
smirking a bit He picked up his backpack, still full of his tools. "Phew, luck this thing didnt burn to ashes." he said, relived. Strapping it to his back, his back hurt. "Hnn... i need something to eat.." he said, looking around the area. A Pig cought his eye, and his stomach. He drew his wooden sword, sneaking up on the animal. He swept through the grass. He swung his sword at the pig many times, untill it fell, leaving its remains. 2 pork chops. He scrounged to the ground, ravagly eating its un-cooked flesh. "Uhg..it tastes terrible...i should find some way to cook it.  
He put away one of the chops in his backpack, continuing on his way. about 10 minutes later, he came upon a small mountain range, the walls lined with smooth stone. He smiled, his endevors. But there was something wierd about this cave. there was a bunch of..."Black stuff..." He said to himself.  
He packed away his sword, taking out his pick. He smashed it into the wall, and ending with a small, black rock. "...is this coal..?" he asked himself.  
"Theres alot of it.." He turned around, smashing the pick into the other wall, getting some rock. He put his tool table down into the cave. He quickly made a stone pick, leaving a pile of sticks on the table. He used his new found stone pick to bash at the coal untill he found himself with a plenty of 18 Coal. He went back to his table, fixing up something great. He emerged from the table, holding an abondence of torches with him. He laid them along his Shelter, smiling. He covered up the 2x2 enterence with Some wood. He looked at the back of his cave. "I guess..." He said to himself. he took his pick once again, clutching it tightly. "I guess i could mine through the night." He said, smiling. he took out a line of blocks before thinking to himself "Hey, i should probably dig down, maybe find some minerals or something." With a smirk, he began hitting the block below him. The last thing he saw was balckness he fell into. Before he hit the rocky ground, the last thoughts in his mind were. "Never. Dig. Down." He hit the ground and was knocked out for who knows how long... 


End file.
